wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Rykona Sunwarder
Rykona "Kona" Sunwarder (b. 6 ADP) is a shadow priestess, and (by birth, not culture) a troll of the Darkspear tribe. She is with the guild Destiny Reforged. Description Rykona is about average height and weight for her race, though her eyes have a touch of fel green among her normal amber due to the culture she assimilated into. Her skin tone is a light violet, creating a stark difference between it and her bright green hair, which falls just beneath her collarbone, styled as neatly as most Sin'dorei. Now as a shadow priestess, Rykona is already ready for battle. More than a few people have sworn they often hear her say "Never again!" Personality Upon meeting her, most can tell right away she's not the average troll priest. First, her accent is Sin'dorei instead of Darkspear. Second, her posture and speech suggest a more civilized upbringing than most trolls. She also carries herself rather calmly, not letting much bother her at all. Mainly though, it's because she can't let anything bother her anymore. She's far too gone from the fight against the Legion to return to the light-bringing priest she once was. History After the First War, the Alliance had to recover from the loss of Stormwind, and the humans and Quel'dorei at Northwatch Hold at one point decided to try and attack the Echo Isles. They didn't get far, as they were stopped at Sen'jin Village before their retreat. However, one baby troll joined them in their retreat. Ranger Dallien Sunwarder found the child after killing her parents during the failed raid. In a fit of honor, he decided it was only right to become the child's foster father. He found out the child's name, Ry'kona, via a tribal band around her wrist, a band Kona still wears today. At least, that's the story as Dallien told it... needless to say, it didn't stand up. The truth was far more racist and sinister. Dallien Sunwarder was charged by King Anasterian Sunstrider to take part in an expedition and an experiment. He was to kidnap a troll child from Stranglethorn Vale and bring him or her back to see if trolls could be "civilized". Aiding Dallien on his quest would be the young socialite Carowyn Bloodstorm, as the King felt it would be a good training trip for the rich debutante. Dallien and Carowyn were successful in their mission, and soon returned home. When Dallien returned to Silvermoon soon afterward, he and his wife raised the troll child as their own. The young Rykona Sunwarder faced some social challenges being a troll in Quel'thalas, but her Quel'dorei upbringing smoothed over the roughest moments, and was generally accepted among the more liberal residents of the land. When Rykona was just short of turning 16, the Scourge attacked Quel'thalas. Fearing for his adopted daughter, Dallien sent Kona on a dragonhawk to Light's Hope Chapel, knowing that she would be safe among the Argent Dawn and the Silver Hand. Upon arriving at the chapel, Kona was taken in by the religious organizations there, sheltered from most of the effects of the Scourge. It was during this time that Kona started actively worshipping the Light, and started studying the religious doctrines, showing interest in the priesthood. Shortly after the formation of the Argent Crusade, and the death of Arthas the Lich King, Rykona finished her beginner training, formally becoming a priestess according to doctrine. She decided that with the Scourge neutered, that the time had come to spread the Light through the world. She returned to Silvermoon, now occupied by the Sin'dorei, to continue her training as a holy priestess of the Light. But Rykona had a bit of an inner conflict. She was a pacifist by nature, and since it seemed almost every year, there was some planet-menacing danger to fight, she often went off to help out the efforts. Every major victory, however, soon turned into the Horde and Alliance at war yet again. When the Burning Legion directly attacked Azeroth in late 31 ADP, she found that her ways of the Light weren't cutting it. She saw friend after friend fall to the green death of the Legion, and she had enough... Unbeknownst to most, Rykona had started dabbling in Shadow, and she had covertly let loose a Shadow spell or two in her battles, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Not looking back, Rykona decided that the only way to defeat corruption...is with corruption. She has been a shadow priestess primarily ever since. Links Rykona on the official WoW Armory Category:Troll Category:Priest Category:Horde Priest Category:Argent Crusade Category:2014